


Untitled Alien Short

by WickedHunter



Category: Alien (1979), Alien 3 (1992), Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens (1986), Aliens: Colonial Marines (Video Game)
Genre: Found Footage, Gen, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, fan film, fan script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHunter/pseuds/WickedHunter
Summary: The last survivors of the U.S.C.S.S. FALADINA, marooned on an island on an unsurveyed planet by space pirates. They fight to survive as they make a call for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fan film that I wrote, not my best work! Hope you like it! 
> 
> NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS, PLEASE CONTACT ME!!!

 COMPUTER SCREEN

The Weyland-Yutani logo appears on the screen through the static. The interference continues as text types onto the screen.

**COMPUTER TEXT**  


U.S.C.S.S. FALADINA FILES  
MISSION REPORT  
CASE FILES  
CREW  
CARGO  
DISTRESS TRANSMISSION

It scrolls down to “DESTRESS TRANSMISSION”. It loads another screen.

**COMPUTER TEXT**

PLAYING FILE…

INT. SHELTER - NIGHT

CAPTAIN HANZO stands in front of the computer’s camera, all beaten to hell and tired, holding a gun. The remains of a crashed EEV are in the background. There’s three remaining crewmembers behind him, JONES, RODRIGUEZ, AND HAWKINS. They’re firing guns all around them at something in the shadows.

**HANZO**

Captain Lee Hanzo of the U.S.C.S.S. Faladina, DN15…

The sounds of gunfire and xenomorph screams are too loud for Hanzo to finish. The transmission is still going in and out with static. Hanzo looks back at his crew fighting.

**HANZO**

HOLD YOUR FIRE GOD DAMN IT!

The video breaks up more with static and messed up audio, Hanzo faces the camera.

**HANZO**

…DN15865, distress…

Jones quickly shouts, interrupting Hanzo.

**JONES**

CAP!

Hanzo quickly grabs his gun and turns around, firing it as the video goes in and out. Hanzo faces the computer and continues.

**HANZO**

My ship got overrun by pirates, was force to jump ship…

The transmission fades.

**HANZO**

…Crash-landed on this island. Crew has suffered immense causalities…

The video fades once again.

**HANZO**

…There are hostile creatures…

Jones yells and screams off screen as a xenomorph gets him. Hanzo quickly turns around and continues to fight.

**HANZO**

JONES!

Hanzo and the crew continue to fire in all directions, defending their base camp. A facehugger leaps onto Hanzo’s face, causing him to fall to the ground. Rodriguez quickly glances down at Hanzo as Hawkins keeps on firing.

**RODRIGUEZ**

CAP!

Hawkins throws his gun to Rodriguez and grabs Hanzo’s gun.

**HAWKINS**

KEEP FIRING!

Hawkins runs and stumbles to the camera and grabs it.

**HAWKINS**

WE NEED EVAC!

Rodriguez screams and quits firing as a xenomorph takes him down. Hawkins turns around and keeps firing.

**HAWKINS**

YOU UGLY SONS OF BITCHES!

The transmission glitches once more. Hawkins’ body lies in the mud with a facehugger attached to his face. The video jumps again, a xenomorph hovers over the camera, drooling over the controls as the transmission ends with static.

COMPUTER SCREEN

**COMPUTER TEXT**

END OF TRANSMISSION

The computer loads the previous page.

**COMPUTER TEXT**

U.S.C.S.S. FALADINA FILES

MISSION REPORT

CASE FILES

CREW

CARGO

DISTRESS TRANSMISSION

It scrolls up to “CREW” and selects it. It goes through the credits one by one, with their picture and their life status, an Alien 3 reference.

The End

 

 


End file.
